An handprint on my heart
by Pepite
Summary: one shot [DL] all the way :  just read it  I suck at summaries.  Read and Reviews


Hello I'm back!! I'm writing for the others stories, update will come soon for FF&FL

I found my muse back thanks to challenges and thanks to my friends

This story had been beta by snowbear96

The fic features lyrics from "for good" from the Wicked musical, it had win Mod's choice from amatosole at Nylyrical LJ community

Thanks so much !!read and reviews !! please

* * *

**_A Handprint on my heart _**

Danny was in the break room with his newborn in his arms. He had promised to introduce their baby to the team after they'd left the maternity that they would pass by the lab to show the treasure just born. Lindsay had left them for a minute. She had papers about her maternity leave to sign with Mac.

Danny had set up the perfect dinner, he wanted tonight to be memorable, and he wanted this evening to be perfect for her. Lindsay Monroe she was the one the girl who made his heart feel complete, who make his stomach wriggle with butterflies.

She was the first woman he ever loved, and he didn't want to search for another because she was the one and tonight he was going to propose to her. He had set up a dinner in a beautiful, typical Italian restaurant; he had reserved the entire restaurant so it would just be the two of them.

He had asked Stella to take Lindsay out so she could buy a dress for this evening. Stella had sent him a text message and told him that Lindsay was going to be stunning.

Danny had put on a suit, gray with a white shirt to make his eyes even more gripping. He was waiting for Lindsay to come home so she could get dressed into her beautiful dress and then he could take her out, and propose to her. He was anxious about it, but he was sure that was what he should do, what he wanted to do.

Forever bound with his Montana

She was soon arrived home with the bag containing her dress, she closed the door and walked toward Danny and she kissed him, he was already dressed in his suit. "You look gorgeous, Danny" she said kissing him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Go dress, then you will know where I'm taking you."

"Sure" she said beginning to undress in front of him; she took her blouse off and her top, when she put her hands on the waistband on her jeans. Danny stopped her and moved her dress bag into the bathroom, with a small peck on the lips he closed the door and he heard Lindsay sigh and smirked.

Now he had to wait patiently for her to get ready, but he knew that it was worth the wait, he has no idea what clothes she had bought but he knew that it would be hot.

When she entered the room Danny was stunned, just like Stella had predicted. She was wearing a pinafore dress, which was beige and with a gold spiral on the front, the dress was very short which was showing her delicious legs. The dress not only shows her legs but also was hugging her upper body perfectly.

To accompany the classy dress she was wearing black high heels boots.

"So, where are you taking me?" she said moving closer to him in very feline way. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

He took her to the restaurant and after drinking a glass of champagne; he took the box out of his pocket and kept it in one of his hand, and put his other hand on hers.

"Lindsay, I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn… you came into my life and taught how to open up and let someone enough in, to allow myself to let the feeling takes the top, you taught me how to love. So much of me is because of you. I can't imagine my life without you because… you make me whole and without you I'm nothing. You made my heart yours, you are like handprint on my heart."

He stopped for a moment and knelt down on one knee and looking up at her he opened the box to let appear a beautiful engagement ring,

"Lindsay Monroe will you marry me?"

Danny had seen that Lindsay's eyes were filling with tears as he was spoke but he couldn't have stopped because he would have forget his own words, and he would have cried along with her. Tears were now running down her cheeks, which he wiped away with his thumb.

"Will you become my wife?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes" she said between tears, her voice quivering. "Yes I wanted to be your wife." He slipped the ring on her finger; it was beautiful, a diamond in the middle and on the band small sapphires embedded with diamonds.Danny got up and helped Lindsay to her feet and he took her in his arms swinging her around. He couldn't help the tears running down his cheeks and Lindsay kissed these tears away with her soft lips."I love you" she said.

"I love you too the future Mrs. Messer" he answered. Lindsay grinned and they returned to their dinner, hardly taking their eyes of each other.

They soon returned home and Lindsay wanted to please Danny. He turned away for a minute to close and lock the door, then that she was already gone leaving clothes in the way toward the bedroom. There she was on the bed in a negligee, a baby doll gown that didn't leave much to his imagination; he could see her perfect curves from her breast to her tights.

He kept himself from drooling, he began to take off his suit jacket, and soon Lindsay's hand was undoing the button of his shirt, her eyes were pools of chocolate and Danny knew it means she needed him, and she was full of lust. The shirt was off and Danny was thankful that he wasn't wearing his wife beater.

Lindsay pushed him back onto the bed, and soon they were making love to each other to celebrate their engagement. Little did they know that this night would have more consequences than they thought.

_**The end **_


End file.
